Hogwarts Idol, My Version
by Revan46
Summary: A HPAI crossover. Will contain some yaoi (no adult stuff), regular love, etc. HG, HDr, RHr, HR


I'm doing this American Idol/Harry Potter fic for fun. Also cuz im trying out for Canadian Idol myself. AHH I know ill do bad but o well.

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Idol

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Albus Dumbledore called out to the students. "This year we will be having a special event held at our school. It will be a singing competition, known as Hogwarts Idol!"

Some students cheered, though most looked confused not knowing why others were cheering.

Ron in particular looked very confused as to why his friends Harry and Hermione were cheering.

"Why're you guys cheering, I mean sure it's a singing competition, but what's so important about the name?" Ron asked.

Harry turned to Ron. "Ron, the Idol television show a popular competition all over the world. It actually started in England, and spread everywhere else. I watched it once when the Dursley's were out at a dinner. I just wonder who the judges are gonna be. Most likely Snape will take the role of Simon Cowell." Harry explained, then chuckled.

Albus looked at the students then opened his mouth again, as though he heard what Harry said. "The judges are as follows... Myself, Professor McGonagall, and of course Professor Snape." Many cheers were heard followed by groans when Snape's name was called. "A sign up sheet will be posted on the notice boards in each common room for students to sign up. Now...tuck in!"

Later that night...

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Neville and Hermione all sat around the fireplace, talking about the competition.

"So are you going to try out Harry?" Lavender asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yeah, I guess, though I know I won't make it." Harry replied, shrugging. "What about you Ron, you gonna try?"

Ron nodded, though he stayed quiet.

"What about you Hermione? Parvati?" Seamus asked.

Parvati nodded, and Hermione told them, "Definitely, I was hoping they'd do something like that. What about you two Seamus? Are you and Dean going to try out?"

Dean nodded, "Ya, knowing my parents will tell me to, I figure I might as well." Dean explained.

Seamus shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, sure...why not?" Seamus replied.

Ginny stayed silent in the centre. "I'm trying out too..." Ginny said silently, no one really hearing her. She had been silent since the train ride to Hogwarts, though everyone figured she was just tired or ill.

The next morning...

"Hello everyone! Today is the big day, the first day of auditions have arrived." Dumbledore called out. "Now those who are called are to report to the room behind the teachers table. There is where you will sing for the judges. But remember...have fun!"

Everyone had noticed that the Sorting Hat was on the same stool as it always was on the night of the Sorting. The brim of the hat opened it's mouth and shouted. "312!"

Seamus was startled that it was his turn. He got up and walked up the row and into the room. He walked into the room nervously.

"Hello Mr. Finnigan, so what will you sing for us today?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm going to sing "Leave it Up To Me" by Aaron Carter." Seamus said. He then flicked his wand and music started in the background.

"It's the kids, baby

It's the kids, baby

It's the kids, come on

It's the kids, baby

It's the kids, baby

And ya know we're gonna groove

It's the kids, baby

It's the kids, baby

It's the kids, come on

It's the kids, baby

Leave it up, leave it up to me

Listen to the kids

Grown up, sewn up

Even when they mess up

Actin' like it's all sewn up

Mom and dad think we

Need to have a talk

Think the kids rule the world

Boys and girls

It's the kids

What would ya do if I

Speed it up, speed it up

Set it off

Gonna live it up, live it up

Make way, put it on

Gonna hook it up, hook it up

How's that

Leave it up, leave it up to me" Seamus sang, ending in the same place he was standing at the start.

"It was good, but it just didn't have enough energy." Dumbledore said.

"Good choice, but you just didn't put yourself into it." McGonagall said, solemnly

"It was dreadful." Snape said in his usual drawling tone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Finnigan, but this is the end for you." Dumbledore told Seamus.

Seamus nodded and walked out to the hall, then out the doors.

The Sorting Hat opened it's brim again. "138!" It called.

Parvati stood up and walked into the hall, then emerged minutes later in tears and ran through the doors.

"Parvati didn't make it..." Hermione said solemnly.

After a few more numbers called, all that were left to perform of the group were Neville, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione.

"452!" The Sorting Hat called.

Albus quickly appeared and opened his mouth. "Everyone this is the last competitor for the day. We will continue tomorrow." Albus said then apparated back to his seat in the back room. Followed closely by Ginny through the door. She walked quietly to the centre and looked at the judges. An invisible camera floating behind the judges, projecting the view to the Great Hall followed.

"Well Miss Weasley, what will you be singing for us today?" McGonagall asked.

"Um...I'll be singing..."Shadow" By Ashlee Simpson..." Ginny said quietly.

The music played around her and she opened her mouth.

"I was six years old

When my parents went away

I was stuck inside a broken life

I couldn't wish away

She was beautiful

She had everything and more

And my escape was hiding out and running for the door

Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow   
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me 

All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second bes

Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity  
So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me

"Unbelievable, Miss Weasley that was amazing. It's a definite YES." Dumbledore practically yelled.

"Beautiful, perfect, this was a great song for you! Yes for me too." McGonagall said, beaming.

Snape looked at Ginny. "Even though it looks like you're going through...that was incredible." Snape said, a sorta smile on his face. Gasps were heard from the Great Hall and from Ginny.

Ginny began to cry, happily, and walked through the door into the great hall where she was greeted by an overwhelming amount of applause. She walked to her seat only to be tackled by Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"GINNY! How could you not tell me you were that great of a singer! I mean I'm your brother!" Ron yelled happily at her.

"Ginny that was beautiful. You are amazing!" Hermione said happily.

"Ginny, you were unbelievable. Good job." Harry said, looking into Ginny's eyes. (Yes there will be H/G in the story.)

End of Chapter One

Well hope you liked it. Wow usually im not so committed but I just couldnt stop writing! I'll get the next one up tomorrow since its Friday, I may be able to get started on the third chapter even.


End file.
